Bubble Gum
by Its'Noelle'not'Nole'5327
Summary: Suzuna was always asking Mamori when she was going to start dating You-nii. Mamori wondered why she even bothered.


_One-shot? Short story? Eh, I don't know._

_it's sort of hard to update my Eyeshield 21 50 moments without turning it into Hiruma x Mamori and I don't want it to be that. Eyeshield 21 is about a team I want to respect that. HiruMamo has its place elsewhere._

_Besides, that's what these stories are for ;)_

**_Notice: I do not own Eyeshield 21, no matter how much I want to_**

* * *

Suzuna was always asking Mamori when she was going to start dating You-nii.

Mamori wondered why she even bothered.

Suzuna claimed that a normal, healthy, dating relationship would be better than the push/pull game they were playing.

Preferable? Certainly. Plausible? Not at all.

Mamori knew that part of dating was caring for one another. Mamori also knew that Hiruma had an introverted way of caring for those closest to him. If his team mates ever did anything good, they received a swift kick in the pants. The closest she could see him to showing care would probably be along the lines of blackmailing some poor souls into carrying her things or doing her school cleaning duties.

Suzuna waggled her eyebrows as she talked about the physical contact the two could have after becoming official.

It was a double edged sword, in Mamori's opinion.

She supposed he wouldn't be _against_ casual things such as hand holding, but Mamori found it impossible to picture the demon hugging anybody, much less her. What she could picture is Hiruma turning an intimate touch into a penalty game. She could see him kissing her in front of a large group in retrebution for anything she did that displeased him. It made her blush just thinking about it.

Suzuna called her a spoil sport and wet mop but it did not affect Mamori. Things were the way they were and she could not change them.

Mamori contemplated this conversation while doing her after practice paperwork. As if on cue, Hiruma walked into the clubhouse with a stack of papers in one hand and a laptop in another. Mamori returned to her work.

She glanced up and caught the sight of Hiruma tapping away with one hand while flash reading the papers in the other. Mamori couldn't help but stare.

Hiruma noticed the lack of movement on her side of the table and glanced up at her.

"What are you looking at, idiot manager?" Hiruma blew a bubble. An unwanted thought grazed her mind as she wondered what flavor his gum was.

What would his kisses taste like?

Mamori promptly slapped both of her cheeks and scolded herself for such thoughts. Hiruma didn't know where to be worried or amused.

"Sorry, Hiruma-kun," she smiled brightly, "I was spacing out." He popped the gum bubble, but his eyes remained on her.

She returned to the task in front of her, but the constant popping and chewing only served as a reminder to her indecent thoughts.

_Come on Mamori, you have more discipline than this._ She squeezed her eyes shut. Another pop.

"...your gum," she finally spoke up. Hiruma glanced back up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm being rude today," Mamori had a startlingly bright smile. It was as bright as she could make it, "do you mind throwing it away?" Hiruma's eyebrows went up another inch. She had never said anything about it before.

"And if I refuse?" he blew and popped another bubble. Mamori felt her mouth strain from smiling so hard. Not that Hiruma was making it any easier.

Hiruma sat back and watched the rather off girl continue to smile.

"Do you need some kind of mental help or something?" he popped another bubble. She giggled in such a happy, girlish way that even Hiruma became somewhat unnerved.

Mamori didn't know how much more of this she could take.

"I'm sorry *POP* Hiruma-kun, *POP* it's just that I have a headache *POP* and *POP* WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT?!" Mamori screeched at the top of her lungs. Hiruma's busted bubble sagged as the air blew out of it. His eyebrows were almost hidden by his nonexistent hairline.

"Really," Mamori was more embarrassed that she had blown up, but she wasn't going to let him know that. "I've had enough," she gathered her things and hastened to the door.

"Hold on a minute, idiot manager," Hiruma stood up, "you have paperwork to finish."

"It can be finished in the morning," she said dismissively. Hiruma went silent once more. Mamori shut books close and began filing away papers.

"Is it that time of the month?" Hiruma asked.

"Excuse me?" Mamori began to blush, more out of anger at the accusation than embarrassment. She was not being _that_ hormonal, thank you very much.

"It would make sense why you're acting this way," Hiruma sat back down and leaned back in his chair, "mood swings left and right." Mamori could feel her anger rising. He blew another bubble.

That was the final straw.

Mamori swiped up a pen from the table and stabbed his gum.

"What the-"

Slamming a piece of paper to his face she had acquired the green gum on the pale paper and wadded it up. Opening the club door, she flung the paper as hard as she could. She picked up her bag and strode for the open door.

Hiruma beat her to it and shut it closed with a hand. Not slammed, shut. Hiruma wasn't angry, but rather something more silent and deadly. They were eye to eye in a face off.

"What was that?" Hiruma leaned in, his eyes flashed dangerously. The next few responses would decide how Hiruma would act.

"I asked you to get rid of your gum and you wouldn't," Mamori was unphased, "so I got rid of it for you."

"Oh," Hiruma sneered, "is that all?" He leaned over her, entrapping her between the wall and his hands. He slowly reached in his back pocket and replaced the stick of gum. Mamori's jaw went rigid. He was testing her to see how far he could push her buttons.

Mamori frowned. The indecent thought had returned. It was important she didn't give in but equally important she didn't lose her ground. Mamori did her best not to move.

Hiruma began to blow another bubble even though there was little space in between the two. Maybe if she just bit the bubble, it would deflate instead of pop. And she did so.

But it stuck to her lips.

"What are you-" the gum fell out of Hiruma's mouth and before Mamori could comprehend what she was doing or had done, she shoved it all into her mouth, chewing.

_Mint,_ with a grimace her first question was answered when she began chewing. It tasted like mint.

Hiruma's mouth stretched into a taunting grin.

_You could have had some if you asked._

He felt in his back pocket for another piece. It was empty.

"The gum," he held up a hand to her mouth, now serious again. He wanted it back. Her mind was reeling with her options. Seriously? After she chewed it? She couldn't give it back, not after the fight she put up. There was no good place to spit it out- wait swallow it. She could swallow it.

Hiruma apparently came to the same conclusion at that time and grabbed her cheeks.

"Spit it out, or I'll get it myself," his hand was more insistently in front of her. Why did he bother for a stupid piece of gum?

She shook her head. Mamori thought about how silly she must look, cheeks puffed out. Then she thought about how he would go about getting his gum.

He might try and kiss her.

This sent shivers down her spine more than her original thought. Wondering what his kisses tasted like had been, in reality, more folly than desire.

Suddenly, he was sticking his fingers in her mouth in search for the gum. She felt a mixture of being violated and chocking on his fingers. Mamori considered biting him and then considered what the possible repercussions would be.

The kissing would have been more pleasant.

Hiruma finally found what he wanted, pulling out a piece of gum with now slightly damp fingers. Mamori covered her mouth with her hands.

She had to be blushing.

"Idiot manager," Hiruma popped the gum back in his mouth without the slightest hesitation, "don't look so disappointed." Mamori was confused.

"If I'm going to kiss you it won't be under your guise," he licked his fingers with a grin. Mamori felt the blush creep up her face.

"Th-that's not what I was doing!" Mamori protested, "you were truly being annoying." He popped another bubble.

"Then why was it so annoying?" he blew another bubble. Mamori burned with anger and bit the bubble one more time but this time press her lips to his. His surprise showed because he nearly dropped his gum.

She pulled back with the gum and opened the door of the club house.

"There," she spat his gum in the dust, having no control whatsoever over the rosy color in her cheeks, "and don't think this means anything."

"Uh huh," Hiruma managed to plaster another smirk in place.

"A-and it better not distract you from football," she continued, itching to leave. Suddenly, the space in between them lessened.

He leaned in to her ear, his lips very near the side of her head.

"What, do you want another, Ma-mo-ri?" his voice tickled her ear.

Mamori couldn't bear it. She fled from the room and slammed the door behind her. She rushed past anyone in the way.

"Mamo-nee-chan!" Sena noticed the girl, "your face, do you have a fever?" Mamori rubbed her mouth with her arm brushing by Sena, though not purposefully ignoring him, because the answer rang clearly in her head.

_Yes. Yes I do want another._

Hiruma cackled as he watched the flustered girl flee. He felt around in his front pocket and pulled out a stick of gum.

"I guess we'll see how this plays out, idiot manager," Hiruma made a mental note to scan his threat notebook for spineless slaves who could possibly replace her for cleaning duties, without her knowledge of course.

After all, she would need to give herself 100% to the cause if he was going to ever consider going out with her.

And truthfully, he was more than considering.

* * *

_And there you have it. I enjoy writing this pairing, though it is sometimes difficult to keep the characters, but I do enjoy._

_Do you guys want me to write more? Or perhaps change something?_

_Reviews are lovely to me. Just saying._

_Look in the future for the possibility of more Eyeshield, maybe Ouran, and even a little Fairy Tail._

_Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
